Electricity Manipulation
The power to control, shape and manipulate, plus generate electricity. Also called Electricity Manipulation, Electrokinesis, Meteoromancy or Lightning. Capability Users may generate small sparks, high voltaged lightning arcs from one's hands, conjure forth lightning from electrical charged storm clouds, manipulate and generate energies or even discharge an excruciatingly high voltage electrical eruption from one’s body, (i.e. any part of the body will suffice). Some user's powers are strongly tied with the current emotions one is experiencing, and may perform actions extracted from the power willing or unbeknowest of the consequences following. High level users can control electric currents within people control them like a puppet. Some can also make their electricity take the shape of certain objects or things (i.e. a lightning dragon). Universe Differences In the Star Wars universe, those who study the Dark Side of the Force are known to channel their Force energies and use them as Force Lightning. Only one Jedi, Yoda, can manipulate (but not generate) Force Lightning. Application *Shoot beams of lightning that could burn through objects. *Shock people to death by electrifying them. *Create storms of lightning. *Create an orb of lightning and throw it for offensive uses. *Blind targets with a flash of light. *Incinerate target with a wave/beam of lightning. *High level users can create lightning clouds which they can control and make the lightning strike from the clouds. *Electrical based force-field. *Use Lightning to burn objects/people. *Charge up electronic devices. *Absorb electricity from machines. *Turn into pure electrical energy and travel through electronic devices. *Some can achieve flight by using electricity as a means of self propulsion. *Shoot bolts of electricity from your hands. *Generate electromagnetic shock waves *Throw electromagnetic grenades. *Fire blasts of lightning from your hands. (Rocket-like or Bolt-like) *Charge your body with electricity and electrocute enemies with every hit. *Manifest your electricity by surrounding your arm(s) or other body parts. *High level users can also use an electromagnetic field to levitate metal objects like cars. *With control one could use electro magnatism (or even extreme static cling) in the hands and feet to attach themselves to metal and produce a wallcrawling effect. Associations May accompany Magnetic Energy Perception. Some Firebenders can generate lightning Limits Water of any source is the key debilitator of this power (i.e. rain, bucket of water) and will cause powers to backfire upon users unintentionally, with varyingly painful results. *Users may not be impervious to their own power when water is involved. *If user of ability gets wet, power may backfire, and may become victim to auto-electrocution. *Water weakness is especially dangerous when in a large body of water, where users may die instantaneously upon contact. Other limitations: *Takes a great deal of physical, mental, and emotional effort to discharge. *Lightning may be automatically attracted to certain metals and objects (i.e. lightning rods). *One with this power may involuntary set objects on fire. *Abilities ranging out of control when emptying emotions, particularly strong tied feelings, (i.e. stress, anxiety, anger) *Force Lightning can be blocked by a lightsaber or can be manipulated and redirected. Known Users Comic Book *Electro (Marvel) *Storm (Marvel) *Static / Virgil Hawkins (DC Comics) *Black Lightning (DC Comics) Television *Elle Bishop (Heroes) *Sister Nicci (Legend of the Seeker) *Sylar (Heroes) *Brennan Mulwray (Mutant X) *Leo Wyatt (Charmed) *The Source (Charmed) *Jolt (Transformers Franchise) *Archangel Raphael (Supernatural) *Tanner Van Parrys (Dream Team) *The Master (Doctor Who: End of Time only) *Darren Oswald (The X-Files) Film *Palpatine/Darth Sidious (Star Wars) *Count Dooku/Darth Tyrannus (Star Wars) *Sith Lords (Star Wars) *Makuta (Bionicle) *Toa of Lightning (Bionicle) *Toa, Matoran, and Turaga of Lightning (Bionicle) Animation (Western) *Will (W.I.T.C.H.) *Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H.) *Brainstorm (Ben 10) *Ben Victor (Ben 10) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) *Ampfibean (Ben 10) *Buzz Shock (Ben 10) *Brainstorm (Ben 10) *Sparky a.k.a. Experiment 221 (Lilo and Stitch) *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Galvatron (Transformers Cybertron) *Bumblebee (Transformers Animated) *Wasp (Transformers Animated) Video Games *Cole McGrath/Kessler (Infamous) *Gemini/Gemini Spark (Megaman Franchise) *Crown/Crown Thunder (Megaman Franchise) *Elecman (Megaman Franchise) *Sparkman (Megaman Franchise) *Thunderman (Megaman Franchise) *Blanka (Street Fighter) *Larxene (Kingdom Hearts) *Electric Type Pokemon (Pokemon) *Tentomon (Digimon) *Raiden (Mortal Kombat) *Jack Ryan (Bioshock) *Subject Delta (Bioshock 2) *Galen Marek A.K.A Starkiller (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed) Anime/Manga *Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) *Enel/Eneru (One Piece) *Lightning Release (Naruto, ''via technique) *Ginji Amano (''Get Backers!) *Zatch Bell (Zatch Bell !) *Misaka Mikoto (To Aru Majutsu no Index & To Aru Kagaku no Railgun) *Lambo (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) *Nue (Air Gear) *Black Burn (Air Gear) Literature *Thalia Grace (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) *Jason Grace (Heroes of Olympus) *Kate Denali (Twilight) Mythology *Zeus (Greek Mythology) *Thor (Norse Mythology) Webcomics *Lightning mane (Mane-online) Gallery File:246px-Ororo_Munroe_(Earth-616)_054.jpg|The Queen of Lighting File:The_master_eletric_manlip.jpg|The Master with this ability Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation